


Not Your Typical Type Of Emergency

by OhhMyyDarla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Halloween, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness, Romance, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Season 2/3, Sexual Tension, Stubborn Oliver Queen, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, playful oliver queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: A white lie never hurt anyone... Okay maybe it wasn't okay for her to text Oliver 911... but then again it was his fault well not his really more like his sister's fault she was in this pickle...





	1. Chapter 1: This isn't what I call an emergency!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I am back with another story!! This shall be 2-3 chapters maybe 4.  
> I am 90% sure this is a summer of s2 going on season 3 before the date stuff happened you’ll get maybe you'll for sure get flirty Oliver!!  
> Also, I’ll give you few things in my story so Oliver Still owns QC, Felicity is still his assistant, Thea didn’t leave, Oliver is still battling his feelings for Felicity, but she doesn't make it easy.
> 
> Also if this seems familiar it's totally revamp old fic of mine.. but I added way more stuff!! Also love to thank my beta shelby!!! For her help  
> Thoughts= Italic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can someone give Felicity a helping hand?

**Chapter 1: This isn't what I call an emergency!?**

 

_Felicity's POV_

A frustrating sigh escaped Felicity’s lips as she looked down at the four outfits on her bed. For the first time in her life Felicity Smoak didn't know what to wear for this occasion. She never was the one to go out for Halloween. She was a homebody type of girl; she would rather be at home watching 31 nights of Halloween on some random cable channel than dressing up, but she promised Thea she would be at her big Halloween Bash at the Queen Mansion this weekend.

"Why is it so hard to pick something!" Felicity was already at her limit, she couldn't decide on which outfit. Did she want to go naughty or nice? Weird or creepy? Too many choices.

She plopped down on a small black loveseat in the corner. She had been looking over the outfits one more time from the seat, glancing at the clock on her dresser. She had been doing this for about an hour; she was glad she didn't need to go to the Foundry tonight.

Who could she call for help? Normally she would call her mother but Donna Smoak had found a new boyfriend and she didn't wanna call and listen to her talk about him, or when she was going to start looking for mister right.

Going through her friends in her head. Thea was a no. She was spending time with Roy making sure everything was bought and paid for for the party. Sara came back for a while but left again.  And John was a no also... he was babysitting AJ for Carly.

She frowned to herself as she realized she didn't have many friends now since she had been Oliver's assistant. Many didn't wanna associate with her because of her new position in the company and her being friends with Oliver Queen.

_ Stupid if you ask me... I'm still the same person in and outside of the company. _

"I need new friends." Tapping her red tip nails on the love seat, a small smile started to form on her pink lips. Why didn't she think of this sooner? A plan started to form in her head.

Making a grab besides her loveseat for her black purse, she searched inside for her baby, grabbed it and smiled. “Come to mama!” Felicity scrolled through her contacts as she spotted the name of the person she had been looking for. She hesitated for a moment and thought about what would happen if her plan didn’t work, then shook her head as she quickly gilded her finger across the lit screen. “Text seems faster and a lot safer,” she mumbled as she sent a quick text hoping he would show up.

8:00 p.m. was the time she sent the text out and she knew it was a long shot. Ten minutes had passed and he didn’t call her or answer her text.  _ Maybe he’s patrolling or something? It doesn’t take him this long to answer me. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and call my mother. l...  _ A noise from her bedroom broke her train of thought _. Oh, crap... Oh crap!! On top of that, there's a robber in my house.  _ Looking around her room she spotted a wooden baseball bat making her way over towards the door, being as quiet as she can be she turned the knob slowly peeking her head out seeing no one out there.  _ Maybe I’m hearing things?  _ Maybe the life she been leading at night had finally messed up her hearing and made her paranoid.

She walked down the hallway slowly, grip tight around the bat as she turned the corner. She saw a familiar well-built man walk into her living room. “OLIVER QUEEN!” She huffed. She was glad she had the lights on. She stomped into the living room and poked him in the chest with the bat. “You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were some robber or something.” She sent him a heated glare, all the while knowing it didn’t affect him at all as it did with many others.

“Felicity.” A small shiver ran through her body when he said her name; she loved when he said her name. 

She tossed the bat onto the couch. "You know some people would knock on the front door. Not break in and scare a poor girl like me out of her mind," she growled at him, earning her an eye roll in return.

“You should know by now that I am not a normal person, Felicity. And it’s not breaking in if you have a key and the alarm code.” Tilting her head to the side as he smiled at her, she watched his movements as he took off his leather jacket and tossed it next to her bat. He stood right in front of her. “Now onto my next question, Felicity. You texted me nine-one-one? What's the emergency? Is it Green related?” He thought she texted him this early for their night time activities.

“No arrowy related stuff. Really I called you here for another life and death reason.” Maybe using a life and death comment wasn’t the right thing to say to Oliver. Biting her lip, she spoke in a soft voice. “Promise me you won’t leave until you help me out?”

_ Or get angry for what I’m about to ask you. _

Oliver took hold of her hands and rubbed small circles there as he gave that smile he reserved only for her. “Felicity, whatever it is I’ll help you. Just tell me what it is.” She smiled up at him knowing he might get more annoyed than angry about her request or maybe both.

"I knew you would agree!! So now you can help me pick a Halloween costume.” Taking hold of his hands, she pulled him towards her bedroom but was pulled back and her babble was cut off. Oliver took hold of her hips and brought her closer to him and to a halt. His hands tightened on her hips and his hot breath sent shivers down her neck. She imaged for a split moment other activities they could do in this position.

"You called me here to help you pick out a Halloween costume?! Felicity!!" Before she could mutter anything or defend herself, he went on and on. She heard him saying  _ clothes were not a nine-one-one situation, or life or death _ . She pulled him slowly towards her room as he still went on about this rant as they made it inside.

“Are you done, Oliver? Because all I hear is: ‘I’m the big bad Vigilante and I’ll huff and puff and blow your house down..’ Oh wait wrong fairytale..” Felicity turned towards him, giving him a teasing smile as she patted his shoulder.

“ _ Fe-lic-ity _ I am not your fashion consultant,” Oliver hissed out. He was following her every move like she was his prey. 

“Come on, Oliver. It’s just a tiny itty bitty favor. I just need someone to help me because it’s been ages since I dressed up for Halloween, and it’s your sister’s fault in the first place for having a Halloween bash.”  Standing on her tippy toes, she gave him her best pout. “Please!!!! It’s only four outfits. Can you do that for me?” Batting her eyelashes at him, she hoped he would give. He ran his hand over his scruffy beard and let out a frustrated growl.

_ Don’t think dirty thoughts on that growl, Felicity... Don’t think about wanting to ride his face. _

“Fine.. But this is the last time you make me do this. Next time call Thea.”

Felicity knew he would come around. Her plan was starting off perfectly.

"Sooo Mr. Queen, what Halloween outfit should I try on first?" Felicity asked with a flirty, playful smile as she picked up two of the plastic bags that held the outfits.

It was going to be a long long night for him.

 

To Be Continued...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: What Did You Just Call Me!?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Oliver keep his emotions in check? or is he doomed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!! I know a date early!! I truly hope you guys love this chapter!! I had so much fun writing it. I like to thank my awesome beta, Shelby she rocks and please don't forget to leave some love if you can :D
> 
> Thoughts= Italic

**Chapter 2: What Did You Just Call Me?!? **

_Olivers POV_

Oliver knew to agree to help Felicity pick out her Halloween costume was a bad idea; there was too much sexual tension between them. He had been sitting in this chair for about 10 mins 14 seconds. Yes, he was counting down the minutes she had been gone.

_How long does it take to put on a costume?_

He took a moment to look around his IT/Partner’s room. He had been inside her house for movie night and family dinners, just never inside her bedroom. He to admit it wasn't what he thought; it didn’t seem like his Felicity’s bedroom. There were no bright colors and it was a more modern type of style with black dressers, pictures of her and the team, a few of others that must be her friends, necklaces and other types of jewelry on her vanity table along with makeup and a couple books. Her comforter was a dark gray mixed with lavender sheets with many purple and black pillows all over her bed. "Why so many pillows..." he wondered out loud to himself.

Deep in thought about the new things he discovered about his girl, he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Ahem... earth to Oliver. I've been calling your name for a minute." Turning his head his mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. He knew this was a bad and a very good idea.

The first costume Felicity had on made his lower half feel tight in his jeans and he just hoped she didn’t notice. Oliver tilted his head as he took in her first choice. It looked like a mix between a wooden creature and a pixie. A lime green dress with glitter around the top part of the corset mixed with dark forest green fabric, her skirt was fluffed and looked like it had lights woven throughout. He was glad her skirt wasn’t tight but it showed off her long, luscious legs. He was also glad her butt was covered. She showed some cleavage, but not too much, and the fairy wings on her back were see-through and glittery. He couldn't find one thing wrong with this outfit. A pixie or fairy, whatever it was called, she looked hot and cute as one.

"So first outfit... what do you think?" Felicity placed her hands on her hips and gave him a twirl, waiting for him to say something. Nothing was wrong with this outfit. It was cute and he hated that he couldn't find a flaw about it. Why was he trying to find a flaw in her first costume? A firey feeling grew in his stomach. He didn’t want any other male looking at his girl even if she wasn’t officially his. He really wanted to see the other outfits, but he also wanted to joke around and have fun with Felicity. It had been a while since they had a night like this.

"To be blunt, Felicity... that outfit just doesn’t suit you… it reminds me of...” He snapped his fingers, pretending to think. “Ahh Gumby. Yes, that’s who you remind me of.” He watched her jaw drop and her face turn a shade of red as he compared her to a 50s cartoon character which she looked nothing like. She turned around, giving him a fantastic view of her gorgeous ass, and slammed the door to the bathroom. Oliver smiled to himself; teasing her was fun and he hoped she didn’t take him too seriously, plus he loved seeing her face that lovely shade.

Leaning forward as he waited for outfit number two, he hoped he could get through the next one. So far it hadn’t been too bad. He adjusted his junk, hoping he didn’t regret agreeing to this. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his body down, wondering how long he might last before he ended up ripping off whatever outfit she had on to have his way with her.  

_Calm the fuck down, Queen… We can do this… think of Slade or the old weatherman in a speedo.. Or Malcome in bondage._

After what seemed like forever he heard the door open again. _Here we go._

He started from the bottom with her black baby doll heels, white knee-high socks, then further up he eyed her creamy legs and thighs that he loved to look at in the office or the foundry. Above that bare skin was a yellow and black plaid mini skirt that barely covered her lower assets. Biting back a moan, he continued on another inch up at the same colored jacket covering a yellow vest and a white shirt paired off with a new pair of black frame glasses. He tried to maintain his composure as he realized his Felicity was dressed as the most sinful thing any man had fantasies about: a sexy school girl.

_Fuck!!! I would love to bend her over and push up that skirt and slide right in, hearing her moan out Mr.Queen all night._

Too sexy if he had anything to say about it. If she was at his school he would never have ditched. He would’ve gone to all his class and maybe even gotten straight A’s if he had Felicity with him. He could feel her eyes on him waiting for a response. He wasn't gonna tell her she looked magnificent in that tiny outfit, but oh, he wanted to. He could feel his jealousy rise, even more, thinking about every man's or woman’s eyes on her. He was acting like a caveman and he knew he had no right to, but he couldn’t help it. “Felicity, I don't think it’s right to be dressed like jailbait.” And there was no way he was letting her walk out in that outfit; he wouldn’t let anyone see what was underneath his girl’s skirt.

"Oliver! I _do not_ look like jailbait!" Felicity stomped her foot and walked back into the bathroom, then slammed the door behind her. He didn't know if she added a little more sway to her hips, but he did love watching her walk away in that outfit and he was right: he could see a tiny hint of her white panties peeking out. Was this his punishment for making her get him a cup of coffee a few days ago? And was she punishing him with all these short, sinful outfits for keeping her still as his EA? He prayed that the other two outfits were nothing like the last one.

But then again, Felicity seemed to be on a mission... he just didn’t know what kind of mission. all he did know was that he was screwed.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter two is done!!! so how did you guys like it??? Next chapter shall be up Next Friday!!


	3. Chapter 3: All Or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has enough it's all or nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! I am so happy you all are enjoying the story and love reading your comments!! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 it's a bit short. But I shall make up for it in Chapter 4 ;D Thanks again to my Beta Shelby who is always so wonderful!! 
> 
> Now onto the Partyyy!! Enjoy

** Chapter 3- All Or Nothing...  **

_Felicity's POV_  

Felicity huffed as she sat on the toilet. Oliver was driving her crazy with the lustful looks and the comments on each costume. One made her look like a cartoon from the 50s while the other made her look like a little girl in his eyes. This was supposed to be simple: seduce Oliver with one of these outfits, convince him to skip Thea’s Halloween Bash and have a party of their own at her place and finally do something about the tension between them but he wouldn’t crack. Was she sending the wrong signals? It looked like her plan was failing, and she was debating whether or not she should try on the next costume. 

_Maybe Oliver didn't see me that way? Like I thought?_

"What's the point?" she hissed out as she started to undress, tossing the plaid skirt with the other failed costumes on the ground. She didn’t know why Oliver was being so stubborn with each costume.

 _Maybe_ _should've been Green Arrow I sure have failed this mission_

She looked at the third outfit. It was a classic little red riding hood outfit but a tad sexier, which she bought since she loved the fairytale. She really liked it from the black corset with red trimming down to the puffy, checkered tutu to the fishnet stockings. "I wouldn't mind if I had a big bad wolf would eat me up if I wore this..." Tossing it to the side she decided to try on costume number four. She was bringing out the big guns and just prayed that the tape and fake leaves would not fall off the bra and panties when she went out there.

_If this doesn't work._

Taking out costume number four, she unhooked her white bra and tossed it to the side as she replaced it with a dark green strapless bra which was covered all around in light and dark green fake leaves. Doing the same thing with her panties, she replaced them with a pair of matching dark green booty shorts, making sure the fake leaves didn’t fall off, then looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She fluffed out her hair, making it look more wild. 

"Okay, Felicity we can do this... Just go out there and strut your stuff, if we can't break him with this little number then.. maybe he never wanted to take that step." Felicity whispered to herself biting her lower lip trying to not second-guess herself.

This might be a little extreme but she knew this outfit would at least turn Oliver's head maybe.. hopefully, even if she wasn’t really planning to wear this to the Halloween Bash. If this one didn’t work she was all out of ideas.

Ready or not… Picking up an apple and a fake snake, she took a deep breath counted to three and made her way out the door.

 _All or nothing Smoak_.

 

To Be Continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunn Dunn!!!! Felicity is done lets see how Oliver shall react to this ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Ready Or Not..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are ending, can Oliver and Felicity finally get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So i had to make this long since chapter 3 was abit short, but i have a feeling you all might hate me.. XD lol Once again thank you to my girl Shelby for being my beta!! And every amazing comment and kudos!!

Chapter 4: Ready Or Not...

 

_ Olivers POV  _

Oliver was tired and frustrated. It was already hitting midnight and he didn't know how much more he could take. He loved watching Felicity try on costumes, but he had to admit, he would rather have himself strip her from her tiny outfits and do many dirty things to her. He wondered if maybe he should be honest with her and finally do something about it.

"Felicity, are you almost done?" he shouted, hoping it wouldn't come off as rude. Hearing the door open, his blue eyes narrowed and he could feel a furious rage inside at the sight before him. "Over my dead body! No way in hell are you walking out of this house in that!" he hissed out before she could speak or twirl around for him. She looked like she had rolled around in leaves and nothing else.

"You don't even know what I am!" Felicity shouted back at him giving him a pout. 

He couldn't help but snort at her comment. He didn't care if she was Poison Ivy or a leaf on the ground or Jane of the Fucking Jungle... she wasn't going out in that costume. "Fine...what are you?" His teeth ground together and he would have sounded like a possessive boyfriend to anyone who saw them at this very moment. 

"Well for your information, Oliver, I happen to be Eve… didn't you see my apple and snake?" She held up the props.

Like he would notice that stuff with her dressed like that. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to calm himself down. All he wanted to do was pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and lock her up in his house, in his room, and never let her leave his side. Before he could even speak or even react to anything, she made her way over straddling him, catching him off guard. 

He watched her cross her arms, giving him a perfect view of her chest, and he put his rough hands on her hips. 

"Give me a good reason why I can't wear this outfit," she said. His eyes locked onto hers as she waited for his answer. 

“Guys would hit on you all night? You're practically naked? Should I go on with more reasons?” 

She laughed and tilted her head at his short answers. “Wow, who knew Oliver Queen was possessive of little ol’ me." She pointed dramatically to herself at what he said.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He gave her ass a small little smack in response to her sassy answer. 

“Oliver!” Shrugging his shoulders at her shocked face that he would even give her a little slap on that juicy backside. Which earned him a slap on his chest. "Keep your hands to yourself, plus... it's not that bad... it's like a bikini… I've seen worse costumes on people. Some just with body paint and nothing else." She didn't know why but she loved this side of Oliver. It was a turn on and it seemed like her plan was working.

"I am _not_ possessive.” He felt like he couldn't control his body when he was this close to her; her lips were begging to be kissed and her neck to be bitten and marked by him. He didn't know if it was her scent, the outfit or just _her_ that drove his body and mind crazy. 

 _Mine._ Within seconds he slammed his lips against hers, tasting cinnamon with a hint of pumpkin.

He felt her freeze and wondered if kissing her was a mistake until she started to kiss back. Her hands wrap around his neck and pull him forward, deepening their kiss.

Oliver pushed himself off the loveseat, never breaking their heated kiss, and felt Felicity wrap her legs around his waist. He took a few steps and then dropped them on her bed.

He broke their kiss to begin an attack on her neck, biting and sucking on her perfectly soft skin. He heard her soft moans from beneath him as he thrust his lower half against her, grinding against her sweet spot. He smirked as she gasped near his ear. Pulling away from the spot he was working on, he glimpsed the beginnings of a small love bite.

"You’re still wearing too much clothing, Oliver..." Looking down at Felicity, she had the most exotic look in her eyes. 

 _My god..._ Pushing herself on her elbows, she watched him strip himself of his black henley, tossing it somewhere in her room. She reached out and placed her tiny, soft hands on his abs. He rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling him once again. He loved this position better; he could see all of his girl. Moving his hands towards her hips, he slowly rocked his body against hers. "God Felicity..." 

Her lips moved softly against his, giving him few tender kisses, and he flicked his tongue against hers, watching her start to work her way down, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt her suck and nibble his sweet spot, marking him as her own. “Fuck... baby.”

_Did she just give me a hickey?!?_

He moved his hands up and down her sides, then further down to take hold of her ass. He could hear her whine in pleasure as he started to massage her ass cheeks, loving the sweet sounds coming out of her mouth. Thrusting his hips upwards, he could feel the heat on his crotch, making him grind harder against her core.  “Ah!" He allowed her to take control for a moment and felt her body rock against his. 

Taking one hand off her ass cheek, he moved it up her back and unhooked her bra, watching it fall off her body to reveal her breasts to him. Her perky, rosy nipples at full attention. _I can't wait to have a taste, to lick that forbidden fruit between her legs._

Oliver leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her dusty pink nipples, licking and then sucking as his hand massaged and tugged on the other. Hearing her moans grow louder, he bit down softly and then switched to do the same to the other breast. He could feel her body rock faster against him as he licked, sucked, bit, and groped her breast. Moving his other hand away from her ass, he moved it closer to her sweet spot and pushed the panties to the side. He felt the heat as he pushed two fingers inside her, wetness coating them as he started a slow rhythm.

He was so busy bringing his girl to her first orgasm of the night that he didn’t hear footsteps in the hallway until it was too late. 

“Felicity! We have been tryin- AHH!!” 

Oliver froze for a second and Felicity screamed; she would have fallen over if it weren’t for Oliver’s quick reflexes. He grabbed hold of her hips and brought her body down on him so her bare skin was covered from the intruder standing in the doorway.

“Roy!! What the hell!!” Felicity’s voice broke Oliver out of his small trance, letting out a growl as well. 

“GET OUT!!” Oliver growled grabbing a throw cover on the side of her bed, he covered up Felicity’s body; Roy didn’t need to see that. 

“Roy, did you find her?” Another familiar deep voice was heard from the hallway. 

 _This could not get any worse..._ Oliver huffed.

Silence filled the room as John walked in. No one said a word. No one moved. Oliver didn’t know what was worse: being caught half-naked in this position with Felicity by their teammates or being caught almost giving Felicity an orgasm by their teammates.

_We are never going to live this down..._

After what seemed like a lifetime, John made the first move and turned around, grabbed hold of Roy’s hoodie and walked out of the room. “Put some clothes on, you two,” John said before closing the door behind them, but not before they caught Roy wiggling his eyebrows at them. 

“Well that wasn’t... embarrassing at all.” Felicity lowered her head against his neck, not wanting to move and explain anything to their friends.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Felicity. We are two grown people and we can do what we want. It's none of their business how we spend our nights.” He dropped a kiss on her head as she moved off his body and next to him, snuggling up beside him. “I know you don’t want to go outside and face them but the sooner we get them out of here the better... I’m not done with you yet, Felicity.” He pulled her towards him as his fingers played with her blonde hair, letting them enjoy this peaceful moment.

"You know, Oliver, you never said what costume was your favorite..." 

He thought for a second and soon wondered if he even had a favorite. “If I say none were, would you maybe consider buying more and making me lay here and enjoy another fashion show? Until we find you the perfect Halloween costume?” He looked at the beautiful creature in his arms and waited for her answer.  

“I don’t know, Mr. Queen. Are you up for that type of challenge?” 

Oliver couldn’t help but smirk to himself. They had two days to buy and try on more Halloween costumes. Two days of viewing Felicity in skin-tight, low cut, maybe even some innocent costumes. This was turning out to be a better Halloween than last year’s and he couldn’t wait. 

"Oh, I am up for it Miss. Smoak,” he said. “How about we start tomorrow with no party guests this time?" He stopped playing with her hair as he rolled over, trapping her beneath him, remembering one tiny detail. “Felicity? You only tried on three outfits? What happened to number four?” 

He could see that playful look on her face as she said, “Well if you must know about it, _Ol-iv-er_ , it’s a fairytale costume.” That got his attention as she shifted beneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist. The look she was sending him isn't helping him either. 

“Mmm really? And may I ask what fairytale it was from?” Raising a brow at her.

"A sexy woman who goes to visit her grandmother in the woods and gets stalked by a pervy horny wolf on her way there." 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at her adult version of the classic fairytale. “So does this wolf get his sexy red riding hood in your version?” 

“If you call _eating_ her up as getting her then, yeah, he sure got a good taste of her.” 

He could feel his pants tighten again and he knew she would be the death of him. Moving towards her ear, he couldn’t help but nibble on it and earn himself a soft moan. “I think you should try it on. I could be... No, I _am_ going to be your big bad wolf. I would love to taste those delicious goodies you have hidden in your basket.” He gave her a quick kiss before he moved off and out of bed, pulling her up with him. 

Before he could start getting dressed she stopped him. “You have twenty minutes to get rid of John and Roy. In twenty minutes I want my big bad wolf to hunt me down and make me scream.” 

“Fuck me.” He didn’t need to be asked twice; he would do anything for her. Not bothering to grab his shirt, he moved away from her and to the door. “Fifteen minutes. I want you fully dressed in that costume.” 

He opened the door but then stopped and looked back at her. “And Felicity? No panties this time...” He gave her a hungry look before closing the door behind him. e had fifteen minutes to get rid of their friends. Fifteen minutes before he would rip that costume off her sinful body. And fifteen minutes to find out if she listened to him about the panties. 

After some thought, he decided to make it eight minutes before he would be deep inside Felicity like he always dreamed of, and once they filled their appetite of one another, he was going to ask Felicity to officially be his girl.

 

Yup, this upcoming Halloween was going to be the best one he ever had and the night wasn't over yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo dont kill me!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: My Goodies..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more interruptions no more waiting... Oliver and Felicity FINALLY are alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! Sorry, I have been MIA it's been a really long long week with the Cali fire's and so much more. But enough of that trying to be positive, This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story!! I wanna thank everyone who commented, left kudo's and pushed me!! 
> 
> Also, this is the first time. I have written smut.. so.. I hope it's good.

**Chapter 5: My Goodies...**

 

Oliver POV

Oliver felt like he could finally breathe. He kicked out John and Roy, asking them to patrol the city for the night as he and Felicity took the night off. Not before John gave him a clear warning not to mess this up and some annoying remarks from Roy before he slammed the door behind them. He had plans for his bubbly goddess and no criminal or teammate would ruin it.

_Nine minutes, still on track... I'll give her one more minute before I have my way with her._

“Felicity, this is your warning. You have one minute left…”

_Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One..._

Making his way towards Felicity’s bedroom he turns the knob and lets himself in, scanning the room. It doesn’t take him long to spot his girl sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in her last Halloween costume, looking good enough to eat. She is all decked out in her Little Red Riding Hood outfit, but at this moment he doesn’t care about the costume. All he wants is Felicity. 

“My… my Felicity, don’t you look very _delicious_.” Licking his lips, he couldn’t believe she was his to have; his to worship for the rest of the night. 

Moving towards the bed he reaches out, wrapping a lock of her blonde hair around his finger, he tugs it lightly to hear her soft whimper. He leans down to her bare lips and crashes his own against them, kissing and tugging on her hair... loving the feel. 

Breaking the kiss as they catch their breaths he slowly moves towards her ear, licking her industrial piercing. “Move to the end of the bed, and spread your legs wide for me, baby.” Nibbling down her earlobe, the final bite earns him a gasp and he takes a moment to look into her glazed, lustful eyes.

“Don’t make me ask again, Felicity.” Trailing one hand down her side, he brushes against her creamy thigh before giving it a light, playful slap.

”Oliver!” He loves the way she moans his name. He feels his pulse pounding and his muscles tighten while watching her move her sinful body closer to the edge of the bed. 

His cock grows hard in his pants at the sight in front of him. Felicity spreads her legs wide before him with no panties on, giving him a clear view of her glistening wet center. _Fuck!_ He knows immediately he needs a taste. Not wasting any more time he drops to his knees and pushes her legs wider as he tightens his hold on her, digging his stiff cock against the bed.

Leaving light kisses inside her inner thigh, he moves closer to her sweet spot. He feels her body tremble with need seeing her center soaking wet. “God baby, I haven’t even touched your pussy and you’re already soaked for me,” he purrs into her thigh as he nibbles and licks her soft skin.

Oliver moves his tongue slowly, dragging it over her opening until he lets the tip flick across her clit. “Oh god!” He feels her soft hands try to grip his head as she moans.

Groaning, he slides his tongue down, swirling over her clit again, tasting every inch of her. As he pins her body down onto the bed, he licks harder, pushing his tongue deep inside of her, hearing her thrash and moan in pleasure as he pumps in and out, fucking her with his tongue. As he moves back up, he teases her even more by circling the little nub before he sucks it between his lips. Her nails dig into his skull as she bucks her hips against his mouth, closing her thighs around his head as he pulls away. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, swiping his tongue over his lips, enjoying the taste. He pushed her thighs open and keeps a firm hold so she won’t move them.“Goddamn, you taste so good.” He pushes his tongue back in, licking it as his hands grab her hips, yanking her against his mouth. Covering her, his tongue starts to swirl around her clit, over and over, like it is his last meal, and he can feel her start to tremble from the pleasure. 

_Baby, I am not done yet... far from done._

Feeling her back try to arched off the bed, he loosens his hold as she rocks her hips back and forth, moving his tongue away from her pussy. “That’s it, baby.,” he growls out as his finger moves up and down her pussy, teasing her, as her slick arousal soaks them.

Hearing her whimper in pleasure, he slowly eases a thick finger into her opening. Sliding deep, curling it against her walls, stroking in and out, her body shakes for him as he pushes a second finger inside of her. His palm grinds into her clit as her tight pussy grips his fingers, and he hears her whisper a few words.

“What was that? Wolf got your tongue?” Joking for a moment, he doesn’t let her answer as his lips return to her clit as his fingers push deep inside. When his tongue swirls across her aching bud, he feels her body explode as her hips buck against his face as his mouth pushed her over the edge. 

“Come for me, Felicity.” 

She screams out his name and her body clenches tight as the climax crashes over. Her pussy clamps down around his fingers, her creamy cum coating them as he lapps and licks her goodness, enjoying every second. 

He licks at his lips and says, “I could stay between your legs for the rest of my life... You taste so good.” 

”Mmm… Oliver.” He watches her slump, almost boneless, on the bed, panting heavily as he strokes her thighs. He can still feel her body twitch from the pleasure, letting her relax and enjoy the post orgasm sensations, loving the taste of her sweet honey coating his tongue and dripping down his chin. 

Quickly standing up, his cock throbbing against his tight jeans, he kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his jeans, then pulls them off along with his boxers and kicks them away. 

Taking hold of his length, he slowly strokes it up and down, then he slides over to Felicity and moves them further onto the bed.

Gazing down, he sees her small hands replace his own as she wraps them around his cock.“Shit!” he moans as she continues to stroke his big cock. With her legs spread around his waist, he takes a second to grab hold of her skirt, tearing it apart. Replacing her hands on his cock, he takes a moment to gain control. Stroking once more as he eases in, teasing her tight, soaking, eager pussy with his throbbing cock.  
  
“So eager for me, huh, baby? You can’t wait to take me deep inside of you."  
  
Adrenaline roars through his veins as the need to claim her intensifies. With no more interruptions, the need to make her his pounds in his head. She bites her lip mischievously at him as she wiggles away from him and flips over. She wiggles that tight little ass at him and turns to wink at him over her shoulder. “Come and get it, Mr. Queen.”

_Challenge accepted._

Lining up, he slides his swollen head up and down her tight lips, leaking precum all over her pussy as he lets out a groan. His muscles clench, hands tighten on her ass, and he slowly pushed inside. 

They both cry out and he hears her whimpering in pleasure as he slides his cock all the way inside, pushing deeper and deeper until every single thick inch is buried in that tight, velvety heaven between his Felicity’s legs. She grips him like he never even imagined, squeezing him like she’s trying to milk the cum right out. 

 _Greedy girl. Such a fucking greedy vixen._  
  
Pulling back, he groans at the feel of her lips just teasing the head before he drives all the way back inside. His girl moans wildly, pushing back to meet his thrusts, clawing at the bed under them as they start to pick up rhythm. 

Hard and fast. Their bodies crashed together again and again. “Ahh Ahh!!” Moans echo off the walls inside the room. His glistening throbbing cock drives deep inside her, his hands gripping her ass tight as he gives her every inch of him. 

Pulling back, he growls as his hand comes down, spanking her plump ass, making her scream in pleasure and hiss in slight pain. Then he feels her walls tighten around him.

So she enjoys it rough? Can’t say no to what my girl wants.

He massages her slightly pink ass before giving her another slap. ”Baby, you like it when I slap your ass?” Pushing harder and faster, he feels his balls slap against her ass, fucking her like there’s no tomorrow, to empty his balls inside of her and breed her like she’s the last woman on earth.

 _Kids… No, don’t go there. We aren’t even there yet._ Shaking his head, he banishes that happy moment.  

He can feel her tighten even more, getting closer to her orgasm, her whole body arching as it starts to slam through. Gritting his teeth, he holds on to her ass as he slows down and stops his movements. “No! Ke- Keep going! I’m close, Oliver... Please,” she begs for release.

“No... I’m not done with you yet.” Pulling her down with him, he eases onto his back so she is straddling him. They moan together and he keeps his eyes on her as she arches her back and rolls her hips, making her tight pussy slide up and down on his throbbing cock. He holds her still, making sure she doesn’t cum yet. 

He runs his fingers down the center of her ass, lubing his finger up with her juices, then moves back up to her tight little pucker hole, working in circles as he slowly starts to press forward. _So tight... One day I’ll be deep inside this hole._ Feeling her tense for a second he pulls his finger away. “Not tonight, baby... but one day,” he says, patting her ass.

She begins to turn, keeping him buried to the hilt inside of her as she spins on top until she’s facing him. Seeing the flimsy corset still on, he takes hold of it, tugging it twice as it starts to rip apart, freeing her breasts. He tosses the damaged corset to the ground.

“I love having you inside of me, Oliver. You’re stretching me so good,” she moans, rolling her hips... teasing him. Her tiny soft hands slide up her luscious body, cupping her breast and toying with them, playing with her pale dusty nipples. “Ohh!!” Hearing her moans grows louder as she rides harder, trying to reach that spot, her slick little pussy dripping all over his balls. 

“Ride that fat cock, Felicity,” he hisses as he grips her hips as she bounces on him.

“Ride me, and then I want to feel you come for me. I want you to come all over my cock, baby. I want you dripping off my balls when I fucking empty them inside of you. I want you screaming for more when I give you every drop of my cum.” His hand slaps her plump ass. Once, twice feeling the heat radiate off it as she explodes on top of him. 

She throws her head back, her sticky hair blazes out around her face as she screams. Feeling her slick, tight pussy grip him tighter than ever, that’s all it takes to send Oliver over the edge. 

“FUCK!!!” He drives up into her as his balls tighten. Thick, hot ropes of cum fills inside of his girl, his whole world melting around him as he just keeps thrusting into her, feeling her body twitch and writhe with each thrust he gives. Moans fill the room as they both start to come down from their high until he feels her body collapse on top of him. 

“Best plan ever,” she murmurs softly into his ear, looking down at him as her lips brush against his. He can’t help but chuckle as he runs his rough hands up and down her sweaty back. 

“Agreed.” Brushing aside a few blonde locks, he cups her chin and brushes his lips against hers, kissing her lips a few more times and enjoying the moment, not wanting to move from his position beneath her. 

_Just say it... Say Felicity I lied about the I love you’s_

“Oliver? Are you okay?” He feels her hand rest on his Bratva tattoo, caressing it as she waits for him to speak. 

“Felicity...” He stops himself; it isn’t the time to say those words. He will tell her soon. He will prove to her he really meant it... that it wasn’t a lie to fool his enemy. “I’m good, just enjoying this moment.” Giving her a soft smile, he hopes she doesn’t push it. “How are you feeling? I.. I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“Amazing is what I feel. My body is going to feel that for the next couple of days.” He smirks at her answer, knowing he caused the sensations. “Don’t act so smug, Oliver.” 

Pushing himself into a sitting position, feeling himself twitch inside of her causing her to gasp at how sensitive her body is, he wraps his arms around her body and lifts them both off the bed. 

She yelps at the sudden movement and wraps her legs around his waist. “Wait?! Oliver, where are we going?” 

Ignoring her question, he feels his cock slide against her walls with each step.

He makes his way inside her bathroom, kicking the other Halloween costumes out of his way as he set her on the counter. “First, we are going to take a hot shower and relax, order some take-out and binge-watch one of your favorite tv shows and sleep.” 

“Wh-”

“Then tomorrow, Felicity, we are going to call Thea and tell her we have an emergency business trip and we can’t make it to her Halloween party.” Unwrapping her legs from his waist he slowly pulls himself out of her.

“We are going to head up to my family’s cabin in the woods. You can help me cook dinner, then I’m going to have my girlfriend’s lips wrapped around my cock and my head buried between your legs. That’s how we are going to spend our day tomorrow.” He smiles at her; that was the plan and maybe spend the rest of the week out there, no Arrow work, no drama from the city... just them two. 

Felicity wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his neck as she mumbles “Girlfriend?” 

He nods his head. This isn’t the way he wanted to tell her, but when had he ever been traditional. “This isn’t a one-time thing for me, Felicity. I want it all with you.” He waits it was finally out in the open no going back this was it.

“Mmm...You do know we still have alot to talk about? Like alot Oliver... But for now, how about we get started on those _boyfriend girlfriend duties_ I can introduce you to my new favorite TV show, _American Horror Story._ ” 

He feels her lips press tiny, soft kisses on his neck a few more times before he pulls away from her. “It's a date.” He takes hold of her hand, leading her off the counter and into the shower. Oliver can’t help but smile to himself.

_Best night ever..._

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE!!! I wanna thank my beta Shelby for betaing for me and I wanna thank my girl Kieran aka flipflop on here for the pep-talks and encouraging me to write smut!! 
> 
> Thank you all for the love <3 if you haven't check out my other fics!!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is done!!! Hope you all enjoyed this!! Chapter 2 shall be up next Friday unless something happens!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
